Mi historia
by eny-phantom
Summary: un oneshoot narrado x Sam de como vivio su....relacioncon Danny


**Mi historia**

Mi nombre es Sam Manson. Tengo 25 años y ésta es mi historia.

Hace 9 años mi vida era lo mas maravilloso que alguna vez pude haber imaginado: tenia dos amigos a los que quería mucho, de hecho a uno de ellos lo quería mas que como a un amigo. Recuerdo lo divertido que era pasar tiempo a su lado, me hacia reír, me escuchaba, me hablaba de lo que sentía y confiábamos totalmente el uno en el otro. Yo lo conocí y acepte como un gran amigo con el esperaba siempre contar, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que sentía algo mas...profundo por él. Por un tiempo ignore ese nuevo sentimiento, sin saber exactamente que era, pero después me di cuenta de que me había irremediablemente enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Al principio trate de borrar ese sentimiento, convencida por el habitual comportamiento de Danny de que él nunca me vería de la misma manera en la que lo veía yo ahora y que algo entre nosotros sería completamente imposible.

Abandone ese propósito al ver de que no podía dejar de pensar en él ni siquiera cuando no lo veía; de hecho, me di cuenta que entre menos lo veía lo extrañaba cada vez más; los fines de semana que no lo veía terminaron por convertirse en un suplicio para mí, necesitaba saber de él, verlo, ver sus hermosos ojos azules, tan llenos de ternura; oír su voz...Cuando regresaba era para mí como respirar, ansiaba su compañía, su conversación, ¡su simple presencia! Nunca sufrí tanto y fui tan feliz al mismo tiempo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo me enamoraba más y mas de él hasta un punto en que con sólo mirarme cerca de él podías darte cuenta de que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Lo malo de eso fue que como pasaba tanto tiempo con él en la escuela los superficiales que se hacían llamar "populares" empezaron a burlarse de mí por querer tanto a alguien como él. Yo, por temor a perder la amistad de Danny, negué una y otra vez mis sentimientos hacia él, ocultando el secreto mas obvio del mundo.

_¿A quién crees que engañas?_

_El es lo que tu mas quieres_

_ocultarlo tratas,_

_es hermoso lo que sientes_

_no lo disimules,_

_bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón_

_No van a oír que lo diga_

_no, no_

_tu sueño es_

_no lo niegues_

_Jamás lo haré_

no hablaré de mi amor()

Al poco tiempo empecé a notar un cambio en Danny, no sabía que era pero me complacía aún mas su compañía con ese cambio. Lo notaba mas contento, mas...¿cariñoso? No, no podía ser, yo no podía gustarle a Danny...Y sin embargo seguía notando ese agradable cambio en él, empecé a creer quede veras era posible que él sintiera algo por mi...

Y un día, la respuesta llegó. Pero no era la que yo esperaba, ni mucho menos. Se sinceró conmigo y me confesó la causa de su alegría; la cual tenía nombre. Y su nombre era Valerie Gray. Cuando oí sus palabras pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Quise gritarle "¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que yo te amo?" pero cuando abrí la boca lo único que salió fueron ánimos para su nuevo amor.

Vi pasar ante mis ojos esa relación que estaba por destruir por completo mis sentimientos y mi corazón. Cada día que pasaba los veía quererse más, y eso me lastimaba, aunque sabia que debía estar feliz de que él fuera feliz. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Después de un tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que su relación ya no estaba funcionando y decidieron terminar. Yo estaba muy feliz, aunque lo ocultaba. Aunque quedaron como amigos, yo sentía que aún había algo, pero no quería volver a perder a Danny, así que nunca mencioné nada.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, de nuevo éramos los mejores amigos y aunque seguía sufriendo, prefería eso al ver el corazón de mi Danny ocupado. Simplemente me limité a disfrutar con su amistad, lo mas profundo que podíamos llegar a tener

Después de un tiempo, volví a notar un cambio en el; pero esta vez no me ilusioné, no quería volver a caer de una nube tan alta. En vez de eso me fui preparando mentalmente para verlo otra vez con alguien mas, pero el no me decía nada, de hecho parecía que le daba..¿pena? decirme lo que tenía en mente.

Cada vez lo veía más nervioso cuando estábamos los dos solos, y un día, un hermoso día me lo dijo.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunte estupefacta. "Creo que nunca había dicho algo tan en serio" respondió él.

"Pues si tu estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, sí Danny, si quiero ser tu novia."Él sonrió con la sonrisa mas radiante que jamás haya visto en su rostro.

El tiempo que pasó, fue la época mas feliz de toda mi vida, salíamos juntos, ya no ocultábamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro...era como ser liberados después de haber estado prisioneros mucho tiempo; nada mas nos importaba.

El tiempo que pasó

Resultó aún mejor

Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos

Lo que queríamos los dos

Entonces el amor

Nos tiene de rehén

Seré tu eterna enamorada y te aseguro que

Todas las noches te amaré()

Nunca imaginé ser tan feliz, pero todo que comienza tiene que terminar. Un día me di cuenta de que Danny ya no me quería como antes, y aunque yo lo amaba mas que nunca, si el no me quería no valía la pena continuar. El día de la despedida sufrí mucho, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Me fui de la ciudad, mis padres me ofrecieron irme a estudiar a Inglaterra y yo, usándolo como pretexto para alejarme de Danny, acepté.

El me pidió muchas veces que no me fuera, me dijo que si me quería, pero yo veía en sus ojos que eso ya no era cierto.

Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser  
Mi sitio no es este debes entender  
Tal vez mi lugar yo encontraré  
Al menos por hoy por mi camino iré

What about us?

What about everything we´ve been throught?

¿Como confiar?

You know I never wanted to hurt you

¿Y que hay de mí?

What am I supposed to do?

Voy a extrañarte por siempre()

Viví cinco años en Inglaterra, mi vida estaba hecha tenía amigos, un trabajo estable...había tenido algunos novios, pero nunca duró mucho, por que siempre volvía a recordar a Danny. Llegué a un punto en el que lo extrañe demasiado y decidí dejar todo lo que tenía y volver a Ammity Park.

Pero mi regresó no fue como yo esperé.

Allá me encontré con la "agradable" sorpresa de que Danny ya me había superado, y ¡de que manera!. Encontré a una Valerie perdidamente enamorada de Danny (otra vez) y con un avanzado y abultado estado de ese amor. Danny iba a tener un hijo.

En cuanto los vi sentí como las lagrimas iban apareciendo en mis ojos y antes de que ellos me reconocieran desaparecí lo mas rápido que pude.

Pero por desgracia, Tucker si me vio y lo ates de que nadie se diera cuanta les dijo que yo había vuelto a la ciudad. Danny me buscó y me encontró. Yo fingí estar muy feliz por él hasta queme pidió algo que nunca voy a saber por que acepté.

"¿Serías dama de honor en mi boda?" esa palabras me rompieron el corazón, pero acepté.

Ese día lloré como Magdalena, pero me repuse diciéndome que ya era una mujer adulta y que tenía que aceptar la consecuencia de lo que yo había provocado.

Así que heme aquí, viviendo otra vez al otro lado le océano, lo mas alejada que pueda estar de mi Danny ahora con una familia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**y bien??' que les parece???**

**Esta bueno, regular, malo, es un asco???**

**Dejen reviews, quiero saber si sirvo para esto **

**Es como una combinación de una experiencia real y mi retorcida imaginación**

**()"no diré que es amor" de la película de hércules**

**()Perfecta de Miranda!**

**()por mi camino iré de Paulina Olguín, de HSM2**


End file.
